


Pokemon : Reality Version

by Misty_Cloud



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: A Pikachu Might Appear, Alternate Universe - Real World, And There Are Rules, Ash Doesn't Actually Appear, But Not Ash's, But Only Three, Earth, How Do I Tag, I suppose, I'm Just Bait Tagging, LGBTQ Character, Non-binary character, OCs Requested, Pokémon in the Real World, Slice of Life, You Can Submit OCs to This, by the way, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Cloud/pseuds/Misty_Cloud
Summary: It was during a freak snowstorm, mid-summer, when the world changed. It was slow at first, but soon Pokemon began to appear all over the world. It was during this snowstorm that Nakir Eves meets their partner and best friend and their adventure starts. Somewhat. But they also finally decide what they will do in their future. Unlike me. Go, Nakir!
Relationships: Ben Bennet/Max Bennet, Nakir Eves & Shinx
Comments: 2





	Pokemon : Reality Version

Nakir Eves frowned as they were battered by cold winds and snow that shouldn’t be. You know, since it was almost summer and all. The freak storm had come out of literal nowhere at the tail end of the school day. They hissed under their breath, rubbing their shoulders as they quickened their pace. Of all the days they don’t bring a hoodie, a freak snowstorm comes.

They freeze when, just barely over the howling winds, they hear a pitiful whimpering sound. They whip their head around, red hair slapping their face, trying to find where the sound came from. They shivered and headed towards where they thought they heard the sound come from.

Nakir blinked at the small blue and black creature with yellow accents. They cursed mentally, holding out their hand towards the frightened and cold thing slowly. The thing shrank back and Nakir shushed it gently, “Easy, darling. I’m not going to hurt you. I swear it.”

It took several minutes for Nakir to coax the Probably-Shinx into their arms before they stood up and began running back to their apartment, for once rather glad they had taken so long to leave their parents to find a place that allowed animals. Not that they were sure this counted as an animal.

Their hands and body were shaking from the cold by the time they got home, teeth audibly chattering. They were shaking so badly they couldn’t get their key into the lock. “Nakir!” They jerked and turned to see the couple that lived next door and helped them, putting up with them until they could afford their own apartment poking their heads out of the door. “Get your ass in here!”

Nakir smiled at them gratefully and rushed inside the couple's home. “What took you so long getting back?” Ben, a brown-haired man with green eyes asked, ushering the enby towards the couch. His husband, Max, was already bustling about the kitchen, preparing hot chocolate.

Nakir coughed and pulled their arms back from where they were clutching the Probably-Shinx to their body. Ben gasped, “Is that a-” and Nakir nodded with a shrug, “Probably.”

“Probably, what? You didn’t find a baby out there, did you?” Nakir snorted and shook their head, turning to show the other male. “Oh, Shit.” He breathed.

Ben shoved the enby onto the couch and threw a blanket over their shoulders, “Let me fetch my heated blanket for the poor thing.” Trust Ben to take shit in stride.

Soon enough the little creature was purring away wrapped like a burrito in the heated blanket, the couple's cat was cuddled up next to it as Nakir explained what happened, “I found the little one as I was on my way home. Shocking though it’s appearance was, I couldn’t leave it out in the storm so I brought it back with me.” They sipped at Max’s heavenly hot chocolate and let out a sigh.

“If it’s here, and real, do you think it’s a Pokemon causing the storm?” Ben asked, moving to grab the remote from the coffee table. Nakir shrugged, “Maybe?” They could think of a few Pokemon that could do so.

Nakir removed one of their hands from their glass and threaded it through the fur on the Shinx’s head, fingers twitching lighting as static jumped at them. Definitely real. They grinned a little.

“There's nothing on the news about it.” Ben hummed.

“With how bad the storm is, that's not really surprising. We can check tomorrow.” Nakir rolled their eyes, scooping up the Shinx and cuddling it close. They really needed to figure out the gender of the little one. They couldn’t keep calling it ‘it.’ That was something that always annoyed them about the games and Anime. Pokemon were clearly sentient, so them always being called ‘it’ kinda pissed them off.

They looked down at the happy little thing and nudged it onto it’s back to get to its stomach, as they did so, it was revealed the little one was indeed male, but they disregarded it at the moment to rub at  _ his  _ belly and slid their fingers through his fur softly at first, before rubbing vigorously. Nakir yelped in surprised amusement, jerking their hand back when he shocked them. They giggled, leaning down to rub their forehead against the Shinx's chest.

"And you're already attached. You gonna keep it?" Ben sighed in exasperation. He had a feeling this one was actually gonna stick around, unlike all the other animals Nakirs took in and then released.

Apparently, none of them felt right to Nakir.

Nakir looked up at him and shrugged. Max peeked out of the blinds and turned to them, "It seems to be clearing up. Can you make it back to your apartment?" The question was somewhat mocking as he smirked a little.

Nakir rolled their eyes and nodded, setting the now empty cup on the table and standing, letting the blanket fall from their shoulders.

They rearranged the Shinx in their arms, leaving his hind legs dangling. "I live two doors down." They deadpanned.

"Don't forget to swing by this weekend," Ben reminded them as he led them to the door. Nakir grinned at him, "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Love your BBQ."

They stepped out, quickly melting snow sloshing around their boots as the world began to quickly heat up again. They looked up, noticing others coming out of their homes to take in their surroundings and to watch as the clouds dissipated.

"Look!" Nakir turned around, looking towards the person who yelled, and then followed the guys pointing finger. They gasped when they registered the Pokemon, and it was one, flying high in the sky under a rainbow. It left behind a trail of sparks that vanished before coming even close to the ground. Soon enough, it vanished into the clouds.

Nakir let out a breath, "A Ho-Oh." They couldn't believe it. Nakir paused, looking down at the creature in their arms. As They locked eyes with him, they smiled softly. Well, maybe they could.

Things were going to change, be it for better or worse, Nakir didn't know.

Nakir looked up at him and shrugged. Max peeked out of the blinds and turned to them, "It seems to be clearing up. Can you make it back to your apartment?" The question was somewhat mocking as he smirked a little.

Nakir rolled their eyes and nodded, setting the now empty cup on the table and standing, letting the blanket fall from their shoulders.

They rearranged the Shinx in their arms, leaving his hind legs dangling. "I live two doors down." They deadpanned.

"Don't forget to swing by this weekend," Ben reminded them as he led them to the door. Nakir grinned at him, "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Love your BBQ."

They stepped out, quickly melting snow sloshing around their boots as the world began to quickly heat up again. They looked up, noticing others coming out of their homes to take in their surroundings and to watch as the clouds dissipated.

"Look!" Nakir turned around, looking towards the person who yelled, and then followed the guys pointing finger. They gasped when they registered the Pokemon, and it was one, flying high in the sky under a rainbow. It left behind a trail of sparks that vanished before coming even close to the ground. Soon enough, it vanished into the clouds.

Nakir let out a breath, "A Ho-Oh." They couldn't believe it. Nakir paused, looking down at the creature in their arms. As They locked eyes with him, they smiled softly. Well, maybe they could.

Things were going to change, be it for better or worse, Nakir didn't know.

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking OCs to appear in this book. No legendaries, as I see them as gods and thus humans have no right to them. The pokemon your OC has to be believable to the surroundings unless you have a good explanation. Your OC must also be able to believably be able to care for the Pokemon such as having space and money needed to care for multiple pokemon. Which means you can have as many as you like. Pokeballs are not yet a thing, so needing reliable space for many pokemon is rather obvious. Only Six pokemon are allowed for Battle Teams, though. Like Cannon. You also can't have just Shinies. At most one to three per person, depending on the number of pokemon you have. There can be exceptions to this, but it has to have a very believable excuse. I also reserve the right to turn Shinies normal should I feel you have too many. You can create up to three OCs for this, but no more than three.


End file.
